


The Heart of Aphrodite

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Astoria: Goddesses Kisses [1]
Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alex Cyprin Route (Labyrinths of Astoria), Astoria - Freeform, Greek Gods and Goddesses - Freeform, H.E.R.A., Lovestruck: Choose Your Romance, New York City, Other, Voltage Entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Summary: Tessa Alexander works at the company her mother help form: H.E.R.A. Her work is complicated as her bosses happen to been Greek Gods and she has fallen for her superior, Alex Cyprin the son of Aphrodite.When Alex is robbed, losing an important artifact of their mother's, Tessa agree to help work the case on the dl. When things get too dangerous, Alex tries to force Tessa from the case.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Therasia 'Tessa' Alexander (OC)
Series: Astoria: Goddesses Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171742





	1. Characters

Agent Tessa Alexander

  
Full Name: Therasia Sofia 'Tessa' Alexander  
Age: 25  
Birthday: May 7th, 1990  
Affiliation: H.E.R.A.  
Occupation: H.E.R.A. Agent  
Aura: Peacock Feathers wielded as a shield/Gold  
Artifact: Ring

 **Identity**  
Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Queer  
Family: Unnamed Mother (deceased)  
Josh (brother)  
Unnamed father (estranged)

 **Physical Description**  
Race: Human  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye Colour: Green  
Hair Colour: Brown

Alex Cyprin

May Chan

Josh

Aphrodite


	2. Prologue

Almost a century ago, Hera the Queen of the Gods, disappeared from both Earth and Olympus. Not even her husband, the great Zeus, could find her. Eventually the Pantheon resigned to the fact she must be dead. To this day, her presence has not returned to Earth. No mortal has been found to possess the potential to be reincarnated as the Goddess of Family and Women. Almost thirty years ago the God Hades, the Goddess Aphrodite and a mortal woman named Eliana Alexander formed H.E.R.A., Hell and Earth Relations Agency, to bring order to the chaos of Mortal and Gods interactions. Zeus agreed to build it on a single condition; the main objective must be to find the next Hera. Now, in 2015, daughter of the late Eliana Alexander has followed in her mother's footsteps and joined H.E.R.A., working for her childhood friend and Aphrodite's child, Alex Cyprin in the Artifacts Recovery Department. A workaholic trying to become a field agent to live up to her mother's great legacy.


	3. Stolen Artifact

While Tessa wasn't late by any means, as a person who was _always_ twenty minutes early cutting it anywhere close to shift start was beyond stressful. Her day had not gotten off to the greatest start. Not only did she run out of hot water but her first outfit somehow ripped and Tessa didn't have time to repair it and had to just change. Then her coffee stop was so behind she questioned just heading to work, the coffee ended up wasted as Tessa had run into her best friend May Chan outside. Literally. But fortunately the coffee hadn't been stuck in the middle. It fell. No coffee stains. Now the elevator she jumped on was going all the way down to the holding cells of H.E.R.A. instead of up towards Tessa's department. After being mocked by the arrested individual, Tessa finally found her way to her desk just in time to clock in but no time left to get any caffeine. In true best friend style, May had left a fresh cup of coffee on her desk. Lots of cream and a touch of honey. Perfect.

"You have just saved my brain for the day! Seriously the best May, thanks."

"I'd love to take Bestie credits her but it wasn't me," May informed her before a smirk crossed her face, "A fairly attractive boss dropped that off moments before you got in."

"Alex?" Tessa questioned, fighting to stop a smile to cross her face. She must be professional, "That was nice of them. I'll have to make some Lemon Cookies tonight as a thank you."

"Darn, I shouldn't have said anything. You're baking trumps shipping you and the boss anyway!"

"May!" Tessa scolded, "We're in the office! You can't say that."

May gave Tessa a dry look that said, _like that makes a difference to me._ Tessa shook her head and moved onto her first task of the day. After just beginning a report, she heard the familiar British lilt of their boss welcoming the staff for the day and handing out new assignments to those in need of them. After they spoke to May about her newest assignment, Cyprin came over to Tessa's desk next.

"Tessa, may I see you in my office please?" They asked.

Tessa gave a short nod then followed them. Even during work hours Tessa had trouble not marvelling at her friends beauty, with their short dark hair and amaranth eyes. Though she couldn't use the same excuse for the thoughts as new employees would. She'd been around Cyprin long enough that what little bit of divinity from Aphrodite rolled of to entrance others wouldn't affect her. Still, she often found herself relishing the thought of how handsome Cyprin looked in their suits. Fortunately that wasn't happening at the moment.

Cyprin led her into their office and motioned for her to sit down on one of the chairs directly in front of their desk. The entire outer wall was a single pane of glass and the room was decorated with the most comfortable furniture Tessa had ever sat on. When Cyprin sat down in their own chair they began the meeting.

"First off I would like to pass along Demeter's gratitude. The cornucopia may be only ceremonial these days but, well the Gods love their sentimentality."

"It was no problem really. It only took a week and happen to be hidden away in the back of a pawn shop," Tessa stated, "Who ever had the courage to steal from a God sure lost it quick. Since they sold it off so cheap."

"Wrath can cause many to turn cowardly," Cyprin agreed, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Tessa, I must ask a personal favour of you in your official capacity here," they paused again, clear worry in their features, "Also, I must ask that you be completely discreet in the matter. We are both fond of Agent Chan but she does have a reputation of being less than most times."

"She is the office gossip," Tessa agreed, "Of course, Cyprin. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

After a sigh of relief, that did nothing to stem the worry on their face, Cyprin leaned closer and continued quietly, "An artifact was stolen last night. From my home."

"But you're wearing your heart." Tessa said, confused.

Cyprin touched the large golden heart pendant of Aphrodite that sat just at their collarbone, "It was not my artifact. It was...my...mother's. A red glass heart. I must find it Tessa, before she finds out."

"Cyprin! We have to tell her," Tessa urged, "She needs to know that her power is in who knows hands."

"I can't Tessa. She put her trust in me and...I failed," Cyprin dropped their hand from the pendant, looking down with guilt plain on their face. Tessa would do this their way.

"Okay. Then what do you want to do first?"

"I left the scene as it was, I thought we should head over there and look at it together." Cyprin said as they stood, face back in its thousand watt smile.

"Sure, I'll grab my stuff."

"Actually," Cyprin began as they stopped Tessa with a hand to their shoulder, "We should leave separate. Perhaps near lunch?"

"Right full discretion." Tessa repeated as she left the office to return to her desk. May, sly as ever, winked at Tessa in a way that made it seem like she thought Tessa was up to no good in Cyprin office. Which May was clearly alright with.

* * *

Just before noon, Tessa excused herself, telling May she would be working through lunch down in the archives. She doubted May believed her. May Chan had a sixth sense for secrets, somedays Tessa wasn't completely sure May wasn't all mortal because of that. After taking the elevator to the parkade, Tessa waited next to Alex's car. They arrived a few minutes later. It was comforting to Tessa that she and Cyprin had found a mundane conversation that didn't revolve around the case as they drove to the apartment. She had hardly spent anytime with the demigod since joining H.E.R.A., after all they were her boss. But, today felt like they were teenagers again, no legacy on their shoulders.

As they reached the door, Cyprin pulled out their set of keys, and Tessa had a realization, "I think this is the first time I've been here since you moved in."

"It has not been that long, I'm sure. No, that's right. I was eighteen and babysat you for the day."

"Don't call it that, I was 13 at the time," Tessa scolded, "Hardly a baby."

Cyprin smiled, a special happy smile Tessa hadn't seen in years, before clearing their throat and pointing towards the bookshelves on the far side of the room. Glass still littered the floor and an antique box no bigger than a jewellery box stood forced open, "The Heart was here. Whoever stole it had to break through multiple wards placed by both Aphrodite and myself."

"Hmm." 

Tessa bent down and ran her hand underneath the cabinet, looking for any type of clue and could feel something taped there. She ripped it off only to find it was a not, for Alex. Tessa passed it over.

" _Congratulations, Child of Aphrodite_ ," Alex translated the Greek, " _YOu have done your part to bring about the End of Days."_

Tessa snorted, "So specific. Do they realize how many apocalypses exist?" Alex's worry quieted her. Tessa placed her hand on their arm, "It's alright, Alex, we'll get it back."

As Alex's frown turned to a smile something flashing caught Tessa's attention just as she heard the BEEP BEEP coming from it.

"Alex get down!"


	4. Plans to Make

The bomb went of with blinding light and smoke as Alex grabbed Tessa and called up their Stag and Doe Aura to protect them both from the blast. Tessa could hardly breath, but heard Cyprin calling out to her, wanting to know if she was alright.

"I'm fine." She coughed out, "Can I open a window?"

"I got it."

Tessa heard a scuffling and then the smoke began dissipating, "Why would someone plant a bomb like that?"

"Scare tactic if I'm not mistaken." Cyprin deduced, "Come. SIt."

Tessa obeyed, watching as Alex went to fetch her a glass of water. Tessa suddenly found less grounded. Not from the bomb, but the short absence of Cyprin.

They went over the evidence again before Cyprin decided they should head back to the office. Tessa stood outside waiting for Cyprin to make a call, staring at their apartment.

"No one would know," She thought, "Unless you knew Cyprin lived there, it just seems like a regular person's apartment."

* * *

Tessa arrived back in the office to May's million questions about why Alex and Tessa arrived and left within ten minutes of each other.

"Are you sure you weren't _busy_?" May teased, "You look like you had a good time?"

"What?" Tessa looked down at herself and saw how disheveled she looked, "Just had to move a lot of boxes in archives."

"You said you went for lunch."

Tessa was saved from the interrogation by Cyprin calling her into his office. She sat down in front of his desk and breathed a sigh of relief. Tessa was going to have to get better at lying if she was going to keep Cyprin's secret.

"What do we know?" They asked her.

"The thief isn't above using threats and scare tactics which means they are dangerous."

Cyprin was silent in thought a moment, "Begin searching the database. Find anyone who has a grudge against my mother and who could have done this. It may have been a personal attack."

* * *

May turned off her computer and calle over the desk divider," Putting in more overtime, Tessa?"

"What?" Tessa glanced at her computer clock and realized it was the end of the day, "I guess I shouldn't."

She turned of her computer and grabbed her purse following May out of the building. They had just stepped through the doors when May began the teasing.

"So?"

"So what?" Tessa was puzzled.

"Why were you an Cyprin gone at the same time?" May joked, "Was there any not work going on?"

"May!" Tessa screeched, "They're my boss!"

"So what." May became serious, "I know I joke but I do think you're perfect for each other."

Before Tessa could say anything, Lyre strings began playing from her bag; the ringtone for Cyprin. May wiggled her eyebrows mockingly as Tessa walked far enough away May wouldn't be able to hear.

"Cyprin?"

"Are you busy, Tessa?" He sounded tired.

"No, just left the office. What do you need?"

"Demeter's artifact was stolen." Cyprin informed her.

"From where?" Tessa was sure her shock could be heard through the phone.

"The H.E.R.A. vaults. I want to meet up and form a plan."

"Where?"

"I'll send you the address."

Tessa tore off for the subway, knocking into an older gentlemen by accident.

"I'm sorry." The man looked stricken, almost sad. As though he had nothing left to live for. "Is everything okay?" He didn't answer, just kept looking off into the distance. Tessa pulled out a card, "I'm good at helping people, call me if you need anything."

Tessa rushed to catch her train and finally made her way to the cafe where Cyprin was waiting. They waved Tessa over and she took a seat across from Cyprin and their pile of work.

"Order anything you want off the menu," They offered, "We'll be here awhile I'm sure."

* * *

It was past midnight and Tessa and Cyprin were still placing cameras in the vault. Tessa had had the idea to place extra cameras and a lock that when tripped enclosed the thief in with no way out.

Tessa waited at the top of a ladder when she nodded off, falling.

"Tessa!" Alex ran straight to Tessa with Aura speed, catching her neatly, "Perhaps you should go home."

Tessa wanted to stay in Alex's arms but knew she shouldn't and stood up, "I'm fine. We're almost done."

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Tessa slammed her hand down on the snooze button. She didn't know what time she got in last night but couldn't deny she enjoyed spending so much time one on one with Cyprin. The alarm sounded again and Tessa shut it off. Bolstering up enough energy she went to shower and get ready for the day.

Tessa had just finished dressing when her phone rang. It was May calling.

"Morning, May."

"Morning, Tessa." May chuckled, "Are you coming in today? _Cyprin_ mentioned you worked pretty late last night."

"May!" Tessa chastened, "It's not like that." It couldn't be like that. They were her boss. Tessa couldn't even call them Alex anymore. "I'll be in."

"Good. Work is boring without you."

Tessa said goodbye and went to make breakfast, but instead thought she'd blow off

* * *

Tessa walked into H.E.R.A. with five batches of Raspberry-Lemon muffins in her arms. She'd had more to work off then she thought. Tessa dropped at least half with security and went to the office where May greeted her with a frown.

"You had a stressful morning, huh?"

"No," Tessa denied, "I just found the perfect recipe and wanted to try it out."

"Tessa? Is that you?" Cyprin called from their office.

"Yes!"

"Come here when you have a moment please."

Tessa sighed, put the baskets down and took two for Cyprin. She took the seat in front of the desk.

"How is the search going for possible suspects?" Cyprin asked.

"The list yesterday was huge," Tessa informed them, "But, now that we know it's not a grudge against Aphrodite I'm sure it's tripled in size."

Cyprin had an idea, "Let's instead check on all those convicted of theft with the skills needed to-"

An agent rushed into the office, cutting Cyprin off.

"Boss!" The agent could hardly breath, "There's been another theft!"


	5. Take Out

Well past dark, Tessa and Cyprin sat in their office going through camera footage of the robbery.

"I just don't understand how they got away without tripping a single alarm." Tessa was disheartened as she scrolled through the next video. There was something she was curious about, "Cyprin? How did you know Athena's would be stolen next?"

Cyprin blushed, "The thief seems to be following an order set by Olympus. Starting with the most powerful."

Now she was confused, "But they didn't steal Zeus' first."

"Zeus may be the King but he's not the most powerful," Alex explained, "It's goes by who has the most influence over humans. How the thief knows about the hierarchy is beyond me."

"That makes sense, love makes the world go round. No wonder Aphrodite's first."

"Tessa," Cyprin sounded mournful, "Hera's first. But, her vault has been empty for a long time."

A knock at Cyprin's door ended the conversation. They got up, payed for the dinner and went to set it up.

"You ordered food?" Tessa was thankful, she had been hungry for awhile. She noticed the Moussaka first, "You ordered...how did you know? These are all my favourites."

"I'm an expert on Greek food, Tessa." They explained, "And I have a good memory. You used to eat up the kolokythokeftedes (Zucchini Balls) like you were starved!"

Tessa blushed and sat down across from them, filling her plate.

"This really nice Cyprin." She admitted, "Thank you."

Cyprin blushed again as their hand went to their throat, touching the golden heart.

"You're very welcome, Tessa"

* * *

Tessa's neck hurt terribly, she'd never sleep so bad in her life. Tessa opened her eyes expecting to find herself in her bed at home, but instead realized she'd fallen asleep on Alex's desk; memories of Moussaka and videos playing in her mind.

"Alex," She started, only to realize they were asleep as well; hair tousled and looking ethereal.

Cyprin's eyes fluttered open and they smiled at Tessa before realizing they had fallen asleep.

"Oh," Cyprin stretched and felt a sharp pain in their back, "I must get a better chair."

"Or maybe stop falling asleep at work." Tessa teased.

They laughed together as the door burst open. May stood there and didn't notice Tessa aat first, "Cyprin, I didn't see you come in. I'll ma-" May blushed and looked like the cat who ate the canary, "Oh. Okay. I'll just go make some coffee."

As May closed the door behind her Tessa saw that Cyprin was red from hairline down, playing with the heart at their throat.

She put a hand on their shoulder, "It's only May. Don't worry about anything."

Cyprin physically relaxed, "You really should go home and rest, Tessa."

Tessa thought about arguing but found she was still tired, "Only if you go home too. You need rest as well."

Cyprin sighed in defeat and gathered their stuff, Tessa followed them out of their office. May sat at her desk, still smirking conspiratorially as Tessa and Cyprin left the building together.

Tessa walked Cyprin to their car and declined a ride home. She came round the building, heading for the subway when she ran into an older gentleman.

"I'm so sorry," Tessa recognized the man, "Oh it's you! How are you doing? I really need to watch where I'm going."

The same man Tessa had given her card to a couple days before stood in front o her, "Don't worry about it, my dear. At least you apologize."

Tessa smiled to the man, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time." She shook his hand, "I'm Tessa."

"Deukalion." He said, "But most everyone calls me Duke, cause they find my name too hard to pronounce."

"I work with hard names." Tessa felt like she knew the name but resigned it to the number of Greek names she heard on a daily basis.

"You would, working for H.E.R.A."

"I...um..." SHe realized she'd given him a business card, "Oh, right. It says so on my card. Didn't realize you would know what H.E.R.A. was."

"The Gods are known by many," The man readied to move on. "I should go, but remember, my dear. Time is precious."

* * *

Tessa awoke to a dark skyline hours later. Still feeling off after her meeting with Deukalion, something had seemed weird to her. She shook her head to clear it and got up to make some food.

Tessa had just walked into her kitchen when the buzzer sounded. She was sure it was Cyprin with more work. Tessa happily went ot answer the door, but found her brother Josh there instead. He was loaded down with food.

"Had plenty of leftovers at the restaurant," He explained, "Thought I'd bring someover."

Tessa thanked him and let him in. Josh kissed her cheek as he took the food to the kitchen, expertly making his sister a plate. Tessa had gotten comfy in the living room while he brought out her pasta and a glass of wine.

Tessa instantly grabbed her phone and sent a photo the Cyprin with the message: _Don't forget to eat._ She was smiling to herself when Josh sat down beside her with his own plate.

"Who are you so happy to be texting?" He teased.

"Just Cyprin. Their working on a big case and I didn't want them to forget to eat."

Josh sighed, "Tessa. Their your boss."

"I can text who I want to, Josh." She defended.

He gave her a look of skeptism, "And the crush has nothing to do with it?"

"Nothing."

Tessa knew she was lying, to herself and Josh. But, she couldn't really admit how she felt about her boss. Yet.


	6. Karaoke

Tessa felt rested when she arrived at work. FInding sticky notes all over her computer from co-workers, thanking her for the muffins. Underneath all the notes was a fancy card. Tessa pulled it off and read it.

_Thank you for taking the time to stop and speak with me. It's those moments that serve as a reminder of our shared humanity.  
Keep taking care of yourself, Miss Alexander_

Tessa sat down as she finished the note. When someone tapped on her shoulder. It was Cyprin with a cup of coffee in their hand. Lots of cream and a touch of honey.

"Thank you, Cyprin. But, I'm the one who should be getting you coffee."

"I was getting my own," They explained, "It's not a bother. Could you come to my office when you have a minute?"

"Sure. I can come now."

Tessa grabbed her files and sneaked a look at May. Who, to her credit, was smiling a cocky smile.

Tessa took the seat opposite Cyprin and placed her files on the desk.

"Any viable options?" They asked her.

"With Medusa and Hydra out?" Tessa thought, "I don't think so. Not many could pull off a theft like this."

Cyprin shook their head in acknowledgement as they scratched out two names on their list that sat beside their keyboard.

"I think our next step is to talk to some informants. You'll join me this evening as I speak with them."

* * *

Tessa was shocked to learn that night that Cyprin had planned to speak to informants at a bar. The Boarback, apparently it was neutral ground for monsters and demi-god's alike. Tessa followed Cyprin, who had dressed casually, in. She had not changed from her work clothes and felt out of place.

Cyprin headed straight for a disheveled man with glasses who was drinking at the bar. On the way they nodded to the bartender. _They must know her,_ Tessa thought. The disheveled man did not seem too happy to see Cyprin.

"Landon," They greeted. The man grunted so Cyprin went on, "I was hoping you'd be able to help me on a case." They took out a wad of cash. Tessa had never seen that much cash before. The man motioned with his head over to a large man playing Pool. Cyprin placed another hundred on the counter and spoke to the bartender, "His drinks are on me tonight." Then they walked over to the man Landon pointed out, "Minotaur." Cyprin said to them, a mask of anger "I'd like to talk to you about some thefts at H.E.R.A."

The man whom Cyprin called Minotaur, smiled before releasing his aura. A red bull that ran straight at Cyprin. Tessa screamed out for them, just as Cyprin's silver Doe and Stag turned over the pool table to protect themself from the bull.

"That's enough." The bartender yelled at them both. The girl looked as though she could take on both of them with no sweat, "Cyprin. You've got to leave."

"Eryn." They replied.

"I know you're here on H.E.R.A. business. And you know this is neutral ground." Eryn turned on Minotaur, "You started a fight in my bar, which means you've got to leave too. Wait till Cyprin's gone and then you can leave. Overstay your welcome and I'll throw you out with my bare hands."

Eryn returned to the bar as Cyprin walked me out to the alley. They still seemed wired up.

"Now what?" Tessa asked.

Cyprin thought a moment, "Now we take a break. Can't do anything about the case tonight. And, I know a place right around the corner we can go." They lead Tessa to a building that looked no different than the ones around it, old, except for the neon sign that read: Karaoke Bar. Cyprin motioned to it with a flourish, "This is my secret place." They told her, "It's where I go to think and relax."

"Which are we doing tonight?" Tessa hoped it was the latter, maybe even close to a date.

"Relax. No more work for the night."

Cyprin grabbed her hand, causing Tessa's heart to race, and pulled her through the neon lit door. They paid for the room, hours worth and led Tessa to the rental.

Cyprin had offered to pay for everything, so now Tessa sat before a table of appetizers and a glass of Jameson and Ginger ale in her hand. While Cyprin looked for a song to sing. They choose a ballad even Tessa had heard. Cyprin had been gifted with a voice so smooth it could only have come from the goddess of love. Tessa was mesmerized by it, pretending they were singing it to her and not for fun.

The song ended, "Come do a duet with me."

Tessa protested but in the end Cyprin pulled her up and started (I've had) The Time of My Life from Dirty Dancing.

\------

Three hours later the attendant came to tell them both their time was up. Tessa staggered out the Karaoke Bar, Cyprin holding her up.

"It's not fair. You and your demigod blood. You should be drunk too."

Cyprin chuckled, "I would be without my demigod blood."

They helped Tessa into the cab and then got in. Giving directions to their apartment. With great effort Cyprin tried to get Tessa into the apartment. Settling her into their bed. Cyprin was nice enough to take off her sweater and shoes. But, refused to go further. They did not have consent to remove any more clothing. Cyprin closed the door and left Tessa to her slumber.

* * *

Tessa woke up the next day with the smell of Cyprin around her. It took Tessa a few minutes to realized she was in their bed and not her own. She breathed in and revelled in the scent, wishing she could wake up this way everyday.

Then Tessa realized she was in their _bed_. Had she done what she thought she did. If she'd slept with Cyprin they'd be in more trouble than she would. Tessa jumped out of the bed, finding herself fully clothed and the other side of the bed untouched. She breathed a sigh of relief. Not that Tessa wouldn't want that to happen, she just knew it couldn't.

The smell of coffee lured Tessa into the kitchen where she found Cyprin scrapping a burnt pan.

"Morning." Tessa greeted, "Burn something."

Cyprin blushed, "I had intended to cook you breakfast, but I received a call and forgot about the eggs."

"That's okay. As long as there is coffee."

"I always have coffee." They replied as the left the pan to soak and prepared a cup for her. Handing it over with a bowl of cereal before returning to the pan.

Before Tessa could eat she had to ask the question, "Um, Cyprin." They stopped their ministrations on the pan and turned to Tessa, "I don't exactly remember what happened last night. Did I...did we...you know?"

The blush before was nothing compared to this moment. Their hand automatically moving to the golden heart pendant, "We didn't. That is to say." They took a deep breath, "Last night you were too drunk to stand. So I brought you here to look after you. Rest assured, nothing happened."

After finishing their breakfast together, Tessa helped wash up. Just as Cyprin was putting the last of the dishes away their phone let out a loud alarm.

Cyprin rushed to it while Tessa asked what it meant, "An imminent threat." was all Cyprin got out before grabbing their phone.

Tessa followed suit, "A human is running around with an uncontrolled Aura?"

"Agents have already shut access off to that block but..." Cyprin looked angry, "There's only one way a human has an uncontrolled aura."

Tessa realized what they were referring to, "The missing artifacts."

Without a word Tessa and Cyprin fixed themselves up after their rough night and left the apartment in a hurry. Cyprin drove themself and Tessa to the scene where agents rushed about; the public in panic.

Cyprin moved easily in to boss-mode, "Status report." They ordered from the nearest agent.

"We can't get near. We need someone with an Aura to get in there and contain the artifact. There are still civilians in there."

Cyprin and Tessa followed the agent to the barrier and proceeded into the scene looking for the victim. Cyprin stopped in front of her suddenly turning to speak with her, "Tessa, please be careful. But, I need an extra set of eyes."

Tessa nodded in confirmation and went around the other side before hearing Cyprin call to her, "Over here."

Tessa found Cyprin near a women with a golden Aura that blazened from Athena's gold tassel that hung round the victim's neck, "What do you need me to do?"

"Look for anyone who didn't get out." Cyprin ordered, "I'll deal with the victim."

Tessa followed their instruction and helped everyone leave before returning. Cyprin, with Aura in a fist ready to grab the artifact, cautiously walked up to the victim.

The man whimpered in pain, "Help me! Please! It hurts!"

"I know it does," Cyprin was terrified but seemed to be able to steady their voice, "You must stop fighting it or the power will-"

A yellow owl came rushing towards Tessa, she only had time to scream. Suddenly she opened her eyes to find a golden bubble surrounding her that had protected her from the Aura attack.

"Tessa!" Cyprin rushed over after grabbing the Aura and the moment the bubble fell pulled her into their arms.

Tessa delighted in the hug. Wished it could be more but knew it was a friend who had almost seen their friend die. Nothing more.

* * *

After having secured the Aura in a marble box, Cyprin had driven it to H.E.R.A. and oversaw it's return to the vault. They and Tessa had just returned to an office in chaos when an agent raced towards them, worried.

"Boss, Olympus called a meeting about Athena and Demeter's artifact." He stopped and fidgeted with his tie, "Your private report about Aphrodite's was in the files we were instructed to send and well..."

He didn't have to finish that sentence because behind us came an infuriated voice of silk, "Alex!"


End file.
